Smile, Smile
by Hana1225
Summary: She smiled as he said he loved her. She smiled as he said he's sorry, that apparently he's not the one for her. She smiled as he handed her an invitation card of his wedding Bits of 2795, 1886, 2796, and 6995 toward the end.


She smiled as he said he loved her. She smiled as he said he's sorry, that apparently he's not the one for her, and she's not for him. She smiled as he handed her an invitation card of his wedding. With a little help, she might be able to fool him and smiled at him at his wedding party. (Bits of 2795, 1886, 2796, and 6995 toward the end.)

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Belongs to Amano Akira

AN: this fic was made because I love Kyoko :3 (no, not in THAT way, uuu!)

(*_*_*_*)

"Kyo…Kyoko-chan, I like you!" the spiky haired teen blurted out, he didn't run after that, he tried to stand still, eyes trying to meet hers. Her face was blank, she was so surprised she forgot what to say. "Kyoko-chan?" the teen tried once, and that's when she realized the heat, and the wetness on her cheeks.

A lone tear slide down her flushed cheek, was it from embarrassment? Was it from happiness? Later on, she decided it's the last one as she smiled brightly at him, calling his name in a whisper, "Tsu-kun…"

That, in return, made him blush also.

(*_*_*_*)

He smiled sadly as they met that day, she, on the other hand couldn't smile at him at all. She somehow could predict what's going on between them. She could sense his uneasiness, and she decided to forgive him for whatever it's that he's going to do. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, she decided to make it easy for him.

"Yes, Tsu-kun?" she asked, with a slight smile.

He was taken a back, it was shown in his movement as his head jerked backward ever so slightly. She saw through him, and she knew he realized it. "…I'm sorry." He said with a deep bow.

She wanted to cry, to scream, but, didn't she already decided she's going to make it easier for him? So, "I understand…Tsuna-kun.." was all she said. He straightened his back and smiled at her.

"I hope you can be happy, Kyoko-chan…" he said, smiling softly at her, a smile she liked very much, but loathed at that very moment.

"…yes, we're just not destined to each other…that's all." She replied, still smiling. She smiled as he excused himself to answer an incoming call. And as he bid her a good bye, she still stood there, smiling like a beautiful, lifeless doll she saw through the shop's window.

That night, she called Haru only to find out her best friend was dealing with some kind of problem. Some problem about how her partner never listened to what she said. Life is such an irony.

(*_*_*_*)

"Hahi! Over there, Chrome-chan, that dress sure would suit Chrome-chan!" said Haru, smiling cheerfully as she dragged the purple haired woman to the place she pointed at. Kyoko laughed as she followed them from behind.

Yes, the three of them were looking for a wedding dress for Chrome. She's accompanying Tsuna's bride to buy a wedding dress. She supposed it's fine. If they're destined for each other…if they're happy together…she'll tag along and try to feel their happiness. Yes, hiding the fact about how she cried at night, cursing them in between her pants as she gasped for air.

"Hahiii…Haru envies Chrome-chan, Haru would like to marry too…" said Haru with a sigh as they finished choosing the dress.

"I…I'm sure Haru-chan's destined person would show up soon." Said Chrome, smiling sweetly. Haru smiled at her, blushing slightly.

"Ah, ah, don't get her wrong, Chrome-chan, Haru already has that special someone." Said Kyoko with a playful wink. Haru blushed even darker as her smile fell. Chrome gasped at this.

"W…who?" asked the youngest one, feeling a bit left out. Kyoko was going to answer her question but Haru apparently decided she's not going to be the one they laughed at, and made some weird noises just as Kyoko said the person's name.

"Indeed, who?" a familiar voice asked as they stepped behind the three women. Haru was the first to saw that person, she immediately smacked her own face. Both Kyoko and Chrome turned to see the Vongola's strongest guardian. Kyoko smiled as Chrome's mouth opened in a silent gasp.

Hibari walked past them, sparing a nod toward Chrome and Kyoko as Haru hugged them and muttered a promise to meet them later on. As Haru walked away, following the man, Kyoko felt an urge to strangle the purple haired woman who was standing beside her. Instead, she suggested the two of them to stop at a nearby cake shop on the way home.

She knew, by acting this was, she's lying to her friends, and hurting herself in the process. But, she's willing to lie if it's for their happiness, she guessed. Or, maybe it was because she wanted people to see her as a good person. She could no longer distinguish the two reasoning.

(*_*_*_*)

It was a fine day, not too hot, not too windy, and a little bit cloudy. They already made the vow, she already congratulated them. And she already placed her gift amongst the other gifts on the table. All that left is for the invited guests to enjoy the foods and chat with each other, and for her to sulk alone in the corner whenever no one's looking.

She'd like to go home as fast as possible, but, then that would arouse Haru's suspicion. She already told the brunette everything. And she assured her she's alright. Chrome's happy…with Tsuna at her side…Kyoko shook her head slowly. She knew she should pray for their happiness. So why did she feel so angry?

The smile on her face felt too stiff. She didn't want to face them like that.

She walked away from the crowds, smiling at whoever she passed by on the way. She walked more and more, until she reached a secret garden unknown by anyone. Anyone but her…and him. She remembered… one day she said she liked white roses, the next day he bought her a small pack of white roses' seeds, they ended up planting the seeds and came back home covered in mud, laughing carelessly. She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. Her eyes suddenly stung, something must have gotten inside….

She didn't walk away from that place, no, that's called running away (or, is it foolish to come when she knew it's hurting her?) she walked closer instead, and sat down on the ground. She wanted to rip off the roses from the ground, but she reached out her hand and touched one of them gently instead, the roses weren't the one at fault. But, what's with the sudden urge to stomp at them and leave them scattered around?

"Oya, oya, what are you doing sitting in this place alone?" said a voice, accompanied with the soft voice of his graceful footsteps, Kyoko jumped as she heard him spoke.

There stood the so called master of Tsuna's bride, from what little that she knew, he's really protective toward Chrome, so why he let Chrome marry that easily was beyond her. She nodded at him and smiled. He smiled that knowing smile that would provoke anger from a person with high blood pressure. If only he didn't let Chrome marry….if only…oh, how she wanted to scream at him…

"If that's what you feel, why bother smiling? You should be crying right now." He said, walking toward her, and stopped a few feet away. Kyoko looked up at him, still smiling, she then cocked her head to a side.

"Would you laugh and dance at someone's funeral, then, Mukuro-san?" she asked him back, not even caring about how he seemed to know what she thought. Mukuro walked closer, only stopping once he was right behind the long haired woman. He bent down and whispered to her,

"I would," he said right at her ear, and straightened his back once again. "I would cry at seeing my enemy's happiness, and laugh when they died." He continued airily, as if that meant nothing to him. Oh, right, that meant nothing to him.

Enemy? Is Chrome-chan her enemy? Yes? Yes? Yes. No? She shook her head and smiled to herself. "Chrome-chan is not my enemy, in case you haven't realized it, Mukuro-san," she said, followed by a giggle. What's wrong with this person? Why's he provoking her so? And why did she agree to every single thing that he said? She thought to herself, wanting to get rid of the negative feelings that built inside. But she knew following Mukuro's words was the only thing that could get rid of the aches she felt inside.

"Kyokoo! Where are you? They're having a photo session now, we have to get there extremely fast!" said a faint energetic voice that could only belong to her brother, screaming from quite a distance. She stood slowly.

"Oniichan is looking for me, please excuse me, Mukuro-san," she said with a nod toward the man, she was going to call her brother when Mukuro grabbed her arm and swung her around to face him.

"You should look at your face," commented the blue haired illusionist, tapping Kyoko's face with one of his gloved finger lightly, Kyoko hated him for his rudeness, but remained silent, making him chuckled. "Kufufu…since there's no mirror here, I'll describe it to you." He said in a whisper.

Kyoko didn't know why, but it seemed like her brother's voice was getting fainter. "You're trembling from anger, your cheeks are flushed with rage, and," he paused, staring right into her eyes, "don't your eyes feel hot with tears?" Kyoko cursed him inside, she'd like to curse him aloud, but the tears that threatened to come out wouldn't be suppressed anymore then. "Kufufufufu….you're starting to cry, how cute…." He chuckled then said in a whisper, "it seems like your brother is around…what will he say if he were to see you like this?" that's when she noticed her brother's voice right behind her, and turned around.

Only to see nothing.

Mukuro laughed, "Don't worry, he wont be able to see us," Kyoko's whole body trembled, this man….how could he be so rude? The long haired woman bit her lips to prevent her from screaming at him, and then all she could see was darkness.

"…Mukuro-san?" she called for him, her voice shook as she tried to remove the hand that was blocking her sight, "Mukuro-san, please let go…" she tried once again, clearly annoyed, even more as Mukuro shushed her by touching her lips with his gloved finger. She bit that intruding finger, still fighting with the tears.

"Kufufufu…did I make the little kitten mad?" teased the illusionist as he slipped his finger out of Kyoko's mouth easily, "No one will see and I wont tell anyone, you can cry now," he whispered to her. His voice held hints of amusement, almost as if he's holding in a laugh, but somehow, somehow Kyoko felt like she could trust him, and then she cried.

They sat on the ground side by side, saying nothing, until Kyoko opened her mouth.

"I'm a damsel in distress," murmured the woman, rubbing her eyes, getting rid of the tears that still clung onto her cheeks. Mukuro only glanced at her, saying nothing. "Chrome-chan is strong," she continued, at this point, she could feel pride radiating from the man beside her. "That's why Tsuna-kun chose her, she wouldn't make him busy protecting her because she can protect herself…" she continued to ramble, looking at the sky, "…unlike me…" she said, a slight sad smile formed on her face.

Mukuro chuckled, completely ruining Kyoko's mood.

"That's because he's weak," he said, looking at her, Kyoko's expression hardened for a second, looking at him angrily, Mukuro ignored it. "He's not strong enough to protect you, that's why he chose her." How this person could talk bad about someone who's marrying his precious student was beyond the woman's imagination.

"As for me, I'm strong enough to keep you save," he said, standing up, catching her attention. "Every damsel in distress needs a powerful knight to rescue them," he offered his hand toward her, who eyed it suspiciously for a second, then looked back at his face.

"..what do you mean, Mukuro-san?"

"For today only, I'll be your knight." He said, bent down to take her hand and forcefully (but oddly gently at the same time) make her stood, "put on your best illusion, smile and don't let him see your crying face."

"…and if that illusion were destroyed?" she asked him, with a hint of smile on her face, he smiled at her, his usual smile that somehow made her hand itched to slap it off his face.

"I'll cover it with mine."

(*_*_*_*)

"Hahi? What's wrong?" Haru asked her partner as she sensed his bad mood, he didn't answer her question, and glared at the thing behind her hatefully. She turned around and immediately shrieked in surprise.

There, walking side by side were her eternal best friend, and her partner's eternal foe. Said eternal foe waved his hand toward them, and Haru saw Hibari charged at him, tonfas in hands from her peripheral vision.

And when the said eternal best friend came close enough, she said,

"Hahii….does that mean we cant go on a double date?" Kyoko only shrugged as an answer.

(*_*_*_*)

AN: hauuu…totally random OwO sorry for the grammatical errors, uuu… m(_ _)m


End file.
